1. Field of the Invention
The present invntion relates to a camera system and a flash light device for flash photography by using a flash light device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional camera is set for flash operation by manually adjusting the shutter to a time appropriate for flash photography while setting the diaphragm for the light appropriate to the flash. Moreover, an additional manual operation is necessary for disabling any daylight automatic exposure control system as well as indicating system of the camera. Thus such conventional cameras present a number of inconveniences which stand in the way of obtaining good flash pictures. They also may cause the photographer to miss pictures because he forgot one of the many complicated manual operations which are needed.
When a flash system is used, an operator reads out the value designated by an exposure calculator plate on the flash device and manually sets the camera's diaphragm. A proper exposure is difficult even with a light sensing electronic flash if the camera's diaphragm is set at an improper value. This is so because the electronic flash operates on the basis of light striking a light sensing element in the flash and is unable to accommodate itself for different aperture settings. More specifically, the electronic flash assumes a predetermined diaphragm aperture to produce sufficient light for a proper exposure. Thus it is necessary to preset the diaphragm at a predetermined aperture. Furthermore, it is necessary to take changes in film sensitivity into consideration by varying the aperture value. Moreover, it is necessary to preset the shutter speed at a predetermined value, such as 1/60th of a second, prior to operating the flash. All these requirements are inconvenient.
As a further point, before operating in the flash mode, it is necessary to determine whether the main flash capacitor has charged to its required level. Also, the photographer must confirm whether the photograph has been taken with the flash and whether the photograph has been taken under the proper exposure conditions. Thus a photographer is bothered by complicated maneuvers and the need to confirm proper operation.